


Something Just Like This

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity Smoak has had a mini crush on a man she's never met for years and one day he walks into her office for help.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt - Malfunction. 
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine. I hope you like!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity was terminally single. At least that’s what her mother told her. Donna Smoak meant well but comments like that - well, they didn’t help.

 

Honestly, Felicity was pretty happy with her single life and it would take a pretty amazing guy to make her change that. It would take someone like Oliver Queen, the local celebrity due to his stint on The Bachelor.  

 

She laughed to herself she had harboured a secret crush on the infamous Oliver Queen since the first time she saw him. He, on the other hand, didn’t know she existed so progress in that situation was never going to happen.

 

When Oliver was cast on The Bachelor she had to watch, despite believing every time you watch a reality show, a book dies. But this was Oliver Queen and she could learn things about him. She was doing nothing wrong. He was putting this information out for public consumption. It’s not like she was hacking. Which she had resisted.

 

As she watched Oliver on her TV screen every Tuesday she couldn’t help but notice how sad he looked. He really didn’t want to be there. By the end of the season, he gave the final rose to Laurel Lance. She really hoped Laurel would make him happy.

 

*****

 

It was about two weeks after the last episode of The Bachelor aired, she was at her desk so engrossed in work that she didn’t hear someone come in.

 

“Felicity Smoak?”

 

Felicity turned, so shocked to see Oliver Queen at her desk she couldn’t even take the pen out of the mouth.

 

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

 

“Of course, I know who you are Mr. Queen. Your name is on the building and you just chose Laurel Lance to be your wife. But you know all that so I’ll stop babbling in 3, 2, 1. What can I do for you?”

 

“First, call me Oliver. Mr. Queen is my father. Second, my phone is malfunctioning and I was told you might be able to help.”

 

“Sure,” Felicity held out her hand for the phone. As he handed it to her their fingers brushed and she could have sworn she felt an electric current between them. Down girl, she thought. Way too many fantasies about this.

 

“You had fantasies about me handing you a phone?” Oliver smiled showing his dimples.

 

Felicity blushed furiously. She could think of nothing she could say to get her out of this so she just focused on Oliver’s phone. “When did you do your last update?”

 

“Update? I didn’t know I had to update.”

 

“No problem, just leave it with me and I’ll update it and get it working properly. I can bring it back to you when it’s done. If you like, I mean.”

 

“That would be great. Thanks, Felicity.”

 

Oliver walked away and Felicity couldn’t help but watch.

 

******

 

Felicity was able to fix Oliver’s phone in a couple of hours and she headed upstairs to return the phone to its owner. When she got to the executive floor she saw Oliver assistant at his desk.

 

“Hi, I have Mr. Queen’s phone. It’s all fixed if you’d like to get it back to him.” She turned to duck away. Proud that she’d managed to stay professional and not embarrass herself this time. She had almost made it back to the elevator bank when she heard.

 

“Ms. Smoak, don’t go yet. I need you.”

 

“Wow, I always imagined you saying that. Under totally platonic circumstances, of course.”

 

Oliver smiled again. He couldn’t recall the last time he smiled this much. He liked this Felicity Smoak very much. “Can you step in my office for a minute.” He held open the glass door.

 

Felicity followed Oliver back into his office and he took a seat behind his desk.

 

“Take a seat, “Oliver signaled to the seat in front of his desk. Oh no, I’m in trouble.

 

“You are not in trouble, Ms. Smoak”

 

“Felicity, please call me Felicity. I mean if I’m going to call you Oliver. It’s only fair.”

 

“Fel-ic-ity, I need some more help with my phone. But please don’t laugh.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I need to learn how to Twitter. As you know, I’ll be taking over as CEO soon and the board believes I need to create a more positive public image. Apparently, my stint on The Bachelor didn’t solve this problem in the way they hoped.”

 

“You went on The Bachelor to improve your public image?”

 

“I wasn’t that bad!” Oliver tried to defend himself.

 

“You weren’t bad at all. Well, I really wouldn’t know I only watched the season with you in it. Wow, I can’t stop myself from saying embarrassing things today! Anyway, you weren’t bad, you just seemed sad but you did it right. You got Laurel Lance. Oh! And it is Tweet, Twitter is the social media platform.”

 

“I feel like I can tell you. I didn’t get Laurel Lance. She didn’t actually want to marry me, she just wanted the name recognition she would get from the show. We aren’t together, we just haven’t gone public with that, yet.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Oliver.”

 

“Don’t be. I chose Laurel because I could tell she wanted it the most. I thought, at least someone would be happy with the outcome.” Oliver didn’t know why he was telling all this to a woman he met like two hours ago but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

 

There was silence for a moment and Felicity got nervous. “Why don’t you hand me back your phone and I’ll download Twitter for you and show you how to use it.”

 

“That would be great! Thanks, Felicity. You have been a huge help today.”

 

“No problem.” She quickly began typing on his phone. “Alright, you now have Twitter on your phone.” Felicity handed the phone back to Oliver.

 

“Wow, that was fast.” He looked at the screen, “now I have to think of a handle”

 

“How about @QueenCEOInTraining?”

 

“I like it! But can we change it, when I become the CEO?”

 

“Yes, it’s an easy fix.”

 

“Great, I’ll enter that and create a password. Done. Oh no, now I need a picture.”

 

“What do you mean oh no? You are very photogenic, not that I noticed.”

 

“Felicity, can you take my picture?”

 

“Hand over the phone” Felicity quickly snapped a couple of pics. She scrolled through, “this one, I think. What do you think?”

 

“Sure, that’s fine.”

 

“Okay, I’ll add it.”

 

“Now, you need to follow some people.”

 

“Follow?”

 

“Are you on Facebook?”

 

“Yes,” he sighed. “My sister, Thea made me. She’s my only friend.”

 

“Hahaha. Well, in Twitter instead of making friends you follow people and they follow you back.”

 

“Okay, I guess I should follow businesses like mine. Kord Industries?”

 

“I’m adding all the usual suspects now. Why don’t we do your first Tweet now, get your feet wet.”

 

“What should I say?”

 

“Well, the board wants you to do this so people can get to know the real Oliver Queen, so be yourself.”

 

Oliver was quiet for a minute before turning the phone back to Felicity show what he typed as his first tweet:

 

**_Twitter I am in you. Hello from Oliver Queen._ **

 

“Cute.”

 

“Cute bad?”

 

“No, I like it. Hit Tweet.”

 

“Hey, @smaokandglasses did something with it!” Oliver was so excited.

 

“That’s me. I liked, see this little heart symbol here,” she showed him on her phone. “And then I retweeted.” She showed him what button to push.

 

“Wait I need to follow you too.”

 

“Okay,” Felicity got up and walked around the desk to quickly should him how to follow people and then she got a little advanced and showed him how to tweet articles.

 

“I love this! Can I follow non-work stuff?”

 

“Sure, but remember this is very public.”

 

“Geez Felicity, I just wanted to follow some sports stuff. Not porn, I swear.”

 

“No judgement! Just want to make you understand Twitter can be a double-edged sword so think before you tweet.”

 

“I will, Obi-Wan.”

 

Felicity was shocked.

 

“What? You thought I wouldn’t know Star Wars?” Oliver laughed.

 

*****

 

To say Oliver took to Twitter would be an understatement. He quickly became a Twitter celebrity and Felicity could totally understand why. His tweets ranged from funny to very useful. Best of all he seemed very human, likeable and responsible - all good qualities for CEO.

 

Felicity got a little thrill when he liked or retweeted her tweets. She knew he was probably being nice, but didn’t stop her from getting the warm fuzzies.

 

“Felicity!”

 

Felicity jumped in her seat. “Don’t you knock?!”

 

“Felicity, this is the IT Department, not the ladies room.” Oliver was so excited, he just found he would officially be named CEO next week. He’d come a long way from being kicked out of colleges to being seen as a serious businessman and his father had finally acknowledged and rewarded his efforts.

 

“Oliver, you are smiling so brightly, do I get to know why?” Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“I’m going to be named CEO next week!”

 

“Oh Oliver, that is wonderful!” Without thinking, Felicity jumped out of her seat and rushed to hug him. As soon as she threw her arms around him, she realized this was a bad decision, he smelled so good and he was so solid. This is so inappropriate, the man just told he was being named her boss’ boss’ boss’ boss...probably more bosses than that. She quickly tried to pull away from him.

 

Oliver hadn’t expected Felicity to hug him. In fact, he had no idea how much he needed to be hugged by Felicity. It was like being swept up in happy. Her hug just made him feel good, safe, cared for. Maybe, it was because he knew Felicity liked him for him, not for his money or his name. She began to pull back and without a thinking, he pulled her in. Felicity relaxed against him.

 

Finally, Oliver knew he had to let go. He slowly released Felicity. “So, it’s good news and there will be a company party. You have to come. Everyone is invited.”

 

“Of course, I’ll come.”

 

“Good. Good, I’m so glad you will be there. I have to head back upstairs. Thanks, Felicity.” He smiled and walked away.

 

*****

 

Felicity finally had a reason to wear the crazy party dress, she bought on her last shopping trip with her mother. It had a plunging neckline but the was black was all her. She knew she looked good in it, was it wrong to hope Oliver noticed?

 

When she arrived, she could see Oliver signed autographs from his adoring fans. Between The Bachelor appearance and Twitter, the man was now a celebrity. He saw her out of the corner of the eye and looked at the crowd holding out books to sign. “One second, I’ll be right back.”

 

Oliver rushed over to Felicity, “You look beautiful!”

 

“Why thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself Mr. CEO!”

 

“Yes, we will have to change the Twitter thingy.”

 

Felicity laughed. “Yes, we will. I think you need to head back to your fans. I’m going to head in. I’ll see you inside.”

 

“Save a dance for me?” He hoped that didn’t come out as desperately as he wanted that to happen.

 

“Sure,” she winked and headed inside.

 

*****

 

Felicity was standing against the wall looking at her Twitter feed, which was full of rave reviews of Oliver Queen and smiling. There were even a few speculations about who she might be.

 

“You know that wall can hold itself up, come dance with me?” Oliver held out his hand.

 

“Most definitely,” she took Oliver’s hand. It just felt right. Then she heard the song playing, Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay, it was a song that always made her think of Oliver.

 

Even before she met him, she knew she liked him. She loved the way she saw Oliver Queen treat others, from his charity work to how he treated every employee, she knew he was good people. To her, he was a superhero and he was the something just like this she wanted and now they were dancing to that song!

 

“It feels really good having you in my arms, Felicity,” Oliver said softly in her ear.

 

“I like this too, Oliver.”

 

“This song always makes me think of you.”

 

Felicity pulled back. “You’re kidding! I was just thinking how this song makes me think of you!”

 

“Really? Does that mean you would consider going on a date with me?”

 

Felicity could believe it. Was she dreaming? Things like this did not happen.

 

“You aren’t dreaming, Felicity. Does that mean, yes?”

 

“Yes! Absolutely.”

 

“Felicity, I’m so glad my phone malfunctioned. You make me so happy.”

 

They walked away from the dance floor and Oliver hauled out his phone and tweeted

 

**_She said YES!_ **

 

Felicity read the tweet directly above so it made sense:

 

**_Going go ask my crush on a date, send positive vibes_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never watched The Bachelor so all my knowledge comes from the commercials, hope I got it right!


End file.
